


Relaxing Afternoon

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: Tim wants nothing more than to spend the afternoon lazing around after working all day. He thinks his day is ruined, until he sees who walks through the door.





	Relaxing Afternoon

Letting out a loud yawn, Tim stretched his arms above his head and tried his best to pop the annoying ache in his back. His arms fell back down in defeat when his back refused to do what he wanted it to and he pouted grumpily at the laptop on the table. If he hadn’t been bent over working all afternoon, there wouldn’t be an annoying ache that would most likely take days to go away. After closing his laptop with a satisfying click, he curled up on his side with a pillow tucked comfortably under his head. He considered stretching his hand out to change the TV to something more interesting, but decided it wasn’t worth the trouble to move.

While some movie played on in the background, Tim messed with the cuffs of the much too large hoodie he stole from Jason’s side of the closet. He didn’t care that Jason would complain about him stealing all his clean clothes again or make jokes about him stretching them out. All he wanted was to be comfortable while he spent hours working his butt off on projects and cases on a Saturday. Ideally, Jason would be at the apartment with him to make things more interesting and act as a human blanket, but he’d been gone for nearly a week on some mission for Bruce. A week full of tossing and turning all night and wishing Jason was there to keep him warm and cook delicious food-because Tim could do a lot of thing, but cooking was not one of them.

Tim glared grumpily up at the ceiling while he considered what to order for dinner now that he was fully aware of the hunger clawing at his stomach. He’d been living off a steady diet of Chinese food and pizza for days and all he really wanted was the delicious veal and capers orecchiette that Jason made for their first date. It had been quite possibly the most delicious thing he had ever tasted and he frequently requested Jason make it for them. Now, it was the only thing he could think about and would nag at him for the rest of the night, especially when he was stuck eating cheap takeout.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a key turning in the lock and he bit back a groan because the last thing he wanted to deal with was Dick fussing or Steph trying to get him out of the apartment. He considered pretending to be asleep in an attempt to get them to turn right back around, but it was just as likely they would wake him in an unpleasant manner. With his mind made up, he turned to look at the door to figure out just who he’d have to put up with for the rest of the afternoon. Honestly, there wasn’t anyone he wanted to see because his plan had been to laze the rest of the day away.

To his surprise, the first thing he saw was a tuft of white hair poking out from the front of a red beanie pulled down just far enough to cover the tips of his ears. A dusting of red covered his cheeks and a few snowflakes were melting on his beanie and leather jacket. He yanked off a pair of thin gloves, then pulled the beanie off his head, causing his hair to stick wildly up in all directions. The heavy boots were the next thing to come off followed closely by the duffle bag and the jacket. When he finally looked at Tim, a soft smile appeared on his face and he shook his head fondly at him.

“Don’t you look cozy?”

“Do I? I don’t feel very cozy.” Tim moved to sit with his legs tucked under him and pulled part of his hair into a tiny messy bun. “It’s a bit too cold to get comfortable. Got any idea what I should do to fix that?”

“There are a few things I can think of. Mind waiting for me to get a quick shower? I promise to solve that problem as soon as I’m done.”

“I suppose I can wait. Did you already have dinner?”

Before bending down to kiss Tim quickly, Jason shook his head no. “Put in my report with B, then came right over here. What’s the plan?”

“No idea. I had pizza last night, so anything except that.”

“How about I make us grilled cheese when I get out of the shower?”

“You just got back from a mission.”

“And I can still cook dinner.” Another kiss cut Tim off from arguing with Jason and had the other man smiling down at him. “Five minutes, then I’ll make food and keep you warm.”

“I’ll wait right here.”

* * *

 

Instead of paying attention to the movie, Tim played idly with Jason’s fingers and ran his feet lazy up and down Jason’s legs. Occasionally, Jason would capture his hand or squeeze his legs together to keep Tim from moving his feet, then pressed a kiss to the top of his head. In retaliation, Tim would bump his head against the underside of Jason’s chin and give a little nuzzle afterwards. These small moments to themselves were always the ones Tim looked forward to the most and made his day so much better when they did.

“What are you thinking about?” Jason flexed the arm Tim had been using as a pillow for the better part of an hour. “You’ve been pretty quiet.”

“I’ve been immersed in the movie we’re watching.”

“Really? What are we watching?”

“Shhh, quiet you.”

“After you answer my question.”

Despite the face he didn’t really want to move, Tim flipped over to be face to face with Jason and placed his crossed arms on Jason’s, so he could put his chin on them. “I was thinking about how nice this is. We hardly ever get time to ourselves. It’s nice. Very nice.”

“That reminds me, I was thinking we could take a little break from everything. Maybe go on a vacation. Somewhere warm.”

“Sounds nice.”

“I’m serious. You work all the time and it’s about time you get a break from it all. Why not make a little vacation out of it? Just the two of us.”

“Where would we go?” A hand rubbed from one hip to the other, then rested on the center of his back. “Stop trying to distract me. Where would we go?”

“That depends.”

“On?”

“Where do you want to go? As long as it’s somewhere warm this time of year, I’m in.”

“How about we sit down tomorrow and plan a trip together? We could make it an anniversary trip. It would give us a few months to get everything together and it will be our fifth anniversary. Why not do something special?”

The smile that appeared on Jason’s face made Tim feel warm and safe and loved. “You always have the best ideas, sweetheart.”

“Don’t forget that the next time you question my plans.”

“I would never.”

“Uh-huh.” Tim flicked the tip of Jason’s nose playfully, then shifted up to press a kiss to the attacked area. “Sassing is my job. Now, be a good pillow and boyfriend and let me relax on you without interruption.”

“Wow. I’m a pillow before your boyfriend. I’m offended, but I guess I can’t complain when I’ve got you all to myself.”

“You’re not being a very good pillow right now. Last time I checked, pillows don’t talk.”

“I get the point. No more talking, just enjoying your company.”

“Good, boyfriend. Love you.”

Laughter shook Jason’s chest, causing Tim’s body to move along with him. “Love you, too. Get some rest. You obviously need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
